Eyes of Stone Heart of Air
by mr dood92
Summary: Well this is my first fic. I had a hard time coming up with a title but i think i finally got a good one. This takes place the day before sozin's comet arrives. -Discontinued- Sorry i discontinued it but im not really liking where it's going.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I guess this is the part where I tell you this is my first fic and to go easy on me… Nope! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! But please no: this sucks! Or I hate this! Atleast give a reason. **

**Btw loved the finale but curse kataang!! I am partial to Taang ;)**

**The story begins a day before the battle with the fire lord. I am taking everything from canon up till now. **

**And Btw: I obviously don't own Avatar or the finale would have been Taang rather then Kataang! Have fun reading!**

Eyes of stone Heart of Air

Chapter 1

-Aang's Point of view-

_Well this is it… I should probably say something to katara._

"Hey Katara you have a minute?"

"Yeah sure what is it?" She says as they walk to away from the camp.

"Well you see I..I just wanted to tell you that incase I don't err… make it-"

"Aang don't be an idiot we're all going to be fine." She said and she started heading back towards camp trying to cut off the conversation.

I grab her shoulder and spin her around. "No. Every time I try to tell you this we're interrupted. Not this time." I take a steadying breath. "I want us to be together for well… ever even after this crazy war is over. And I well I love you.

There's a short silence and when she doesn't say anything I look down. Not able to look at her any longer.

As I carefully studied my shoes Katara said quickly as a little tear ran down her face. "I don't want to talk about it until this is over at least." And with that she starts walking back towards camp.

--Meanwhile—

-Toph's Point of view-

I can tell by Sokka's heartbeat he is nervous. It's slightly faster then normal.

_The thing I hate most about being blind is you can't tell if someone is looking at you._

"So what's on your mind?"

"Oh it's nothing I'm just tired." He says while shifting around. I notice his heartbeat speeds up another notch.

"I can tell you're lying." I say flashing a huge grin.

"Well I guess this is it you know? All we've been training for and working up to will be put to the test tomorrow."

"Jeez you sound just like Katara lighten up a bit will you?"

"Well… that's not all I just thought I should tell you something… I err.

"Well spit it out you meathead I don't have all night you know!"

"Well… we're good friends right?"

"Hmm well why else would we be sitting out in the middle of nowhere together?" (Appa rolls over) "With a flying bison?"

"Hah yeah…" he laughs dryly. Well I thought we might be able to be mo-"

"Hey I'm back with the supplies everyone." Zuko says as he suddenly steps into the firelight. He drops them down by Appa and grabs his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight." He says as he crawls into his sleeping bag.

"Yeah I think I'm going to call it a night too." He says quickly as he practically flies into his sleeping bag.

_That was weird… even for Sokka. I wonder what he was getting at._

I quickly shrug it off and bend an earth tent and fall asleep.

-Katara's point of view-

As we walked back together I couldn't help but think about Aang.

_I should probable say something to make him feel better. But what should I say…_

-Aang's point of view-

_Why would she kiss me at the invasion if she didn't want to be together? _I think to myself as we step into the firelight.

"Well good night." I said walking toward the opposite side of camp.

"Aang I… Goodnight."

**A/N: Please review with brutal honesty, and I'm completely open to suggestions/requests. I'll have the next one up A.S.A.P.**

**Btw if you want some Tokka evidence then go look on this page:**

**video./videosearch?qTokka&hlen&sitesearch#**

**It was very convincing even for a Taang fan (Wink Wink) and it's suitable for all ages… even though you shouldn't be reading this if you aren't ready for the M rating!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… I still don't own avatar.**

**Eyes of Stone Heart of Air**

**Chapter 2**

-Toph's point of view-

"_Jeez morning already?"_ I think to myself as I bend my earth tent back into the ground.

I get up and I feel around. By the feel of everyone's heart beat they're all still sleeping.

"_That's strange I'm never the first one up…" _

I walk over to Aang and yell "Rise and Shine Twinkle Toes! We've got a big day today!"

He sits up quickly opens his eyes then says. "Come on Toph why did you wake me up first?"

"Well I really woke you up all at the same time…" I say as an angry Zuko jumps out of his sleeping bag.

-Aang's point of view-

"_Well this is it." _I think to myself as I take a deep steadying breath.

Everyone started packing the supplies and Sokka started putting on Appa's armor.

-Toph's point of view-

"Good luck twinkle toes" I said as the fire nation capital zoomed into view.

"_I've always hated riding this thing but now I really wish the ride was longer." _I thought to myself as I hopped off and my "vision" returned.

-Sokka's point of view-

"Hurry up before someone sees us!" I hissed as we navigated our way through the palace looking for the throne room.

"Well I'm sorry if I've only been here once!" Aang whispered back angrily.

"Hey this door looks impressive, must be his." I said excitedly.

Just then no less then ten guards stepped out from behind the huge stone pillars of the throne room.

"We will hold them off Aang just get in there!"

Aang blasted down the door with a quick air blast and ran inside, and flipped it back up with another blast. He looked determined but scared nonetheless.

I ran over to a guard and swung my sword in a wide arc to try and keep him from bending me to ashes. He sent a quick blast at my head but I dodged it then I stabbed forward. He spun out of the way but fortunately he slammed into another guard. I slammed him on the head with the flat of my blade and ran on to fight the next enemy.

-Toph's point of view-

I jabbed my hand upwards and another guard was pinned up against the ceiling.

"_You would think after I did it to three of them they would have gotten smarter by now." Hah guess I thought wrong then." _I thought as I pinned yet another against the ceiling.

-Katara's Point of view-

I swept through the stages of the water whip and hit 2 guards at once. I felt the satisfying crunch of their face plates. I heard something on my left and spun on heel, hair loopies flying. I barely got the water shield up in time. Suddenly it was all steam and I couldn't see.

I swept the steam away and there were tons around me. I took the water from an extravagant fountain and went into the octopus stance. I was trying to halt their blasts without creating too much steam. Just as i thought i couldn't hold out any longer Sokka came to my rescue, his blade flashing in the firelight.

-Zuko's Point of view-

I surveyed the area for any advantage i might be able to have over the 5 opponents i faced. I decided to wait for them to attack and took on a defensive pose. Suddenly they all did a pretty basic fire blast. But I was ready. With the power from sozin's comet flooding through my veins i dissipated their blasts and retaliated with a powerful blast of my own. One was cooked in his armor and i quickly ducked another shot from the one on my left. I punched out my fire hit him squarely in the chest. Before he even hit the ground i was sending quick shots at the remaining three to keep them at bay as more rounded the corner.

-Toph's point of view-

The guards were an endless wave, coming in from all 3 entrances of the entry hall to the throne room. I was holding them off on the right hall, Zuko was on the left and Katara and Sokka combined sword and water surprisingly well in the central and largest entrance to the hall. _"And boomerang of course" _as I saw it go flying across the hall

Suddenly there were big explosions coming from inside the throne room. "I wonder if that means he's winning" I yelled with a nervous grin.

Then suddenly the flow of guards stopped

I looked around the corner of the right hall and shrugged my shoulders at the rest of the gaang. "We should go help Aang" Katara said over from the din of the throne room. Every one nodded in agreement and Sokka said "I'll keep watch just incase more guards come." And Zuko quickly volunteered too.

Katara and I quickly ran inside and looked or felt around in my case.

-Katara's point of view-

"Oh my God" I said as I looked at Aang and the fire lord.

Aang was torn up and bleeding but Ozai didn't even look like he had a scratch on him.

"What is it? What happened?" Toph ask nervously. She had just sent a pillar crashing over that almost landed on Ozai when Katara said that so she couldn't figure out what could possibly be wrong.

"Cant you see Aang?" I yelled and she waved her hand in front of her face. Katara smacked her forehead just like her brother always did.

"Well he's pretty beat up." She said as she attempted to hit Ozai with the water whip.

"Toph you hold him off and I'll heal Aang as fast as I can." She said as Aang sent a small weak gust of air towards the fire lord.

"Aang let me heal you."

"Katara…" He said he looked like he was about to pass out.

-Toph's point of view-

"_Sure leave the little blind girl against the fire lord." _She thought to herself.

I raised my hands and the Earth beckoned to my call as 5 bowling ball sized boulders rose from the rubble of the pillar. I kicked out and all five sped towards him from different directions. But he was too quick for such a simple trick. He cut three of them down with fire and dodged the remaining two. But i figured he would be able to avoid them so i had already made a battering ram shaped rock and sent it flying at his face. But he sent a wave of fire so powerful it incinerated it and kept going towards me. "_Stupid comet."_

Knowing she was clearly outmatched she stomped her foot down and rock shot out from underneath the floor cracking the very expensive tile of the fire lord's throne room.Effectively blocking the slow moving wave of fire, but not before he could send a lightning blast from his fingertips right at me.

"No!!" Aang screamed and jumped in front of me allowing the blast to hit his fingertips.

He screamed in pain as the bolt passed out his other fingertips.

"No…" I said kneeling down to try and feel his injury. Katara ran over and I could hear her water doing its work.

Suddenly the young avatar let out a moan and he sat up slowly. I ran over and hugged him "Knew you weren't gunna let a little lightning getcha down."

Aang slowly lowered the wall and prepared to confront him once more. "Together." Katara said.

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Now wasn't that a great cliffie? –Smiles-**


	3. Chapter 3

**This might be the last chapter I write till the weekend so enjoy it cuz I stayed up till 2 o clock on the morning writing it. **

Eyes of Stone Heart of Air

-Aang's point of view-

As I lowered the earth wall I promised myself I would never let this man come that close to hurting anyone ever again.

I could feel my conscience slipping away as I pass into the Avatar state. The skills and memories of thousands of avatar's before me flooding into my brain.

Katara and Toph stepped away quietly. And I could see fear in the fire lord's eyes. I punched my hand out and rendered a blast a dragon would envy.

The fire lord tried to counter it with his own blast but on sozin's comet he realized too late that my firebending would be stronger as well.

He was flung back and slammed against the wall. His face contorted with rage. He sent a few waves of fire toward Toph and Katara trying to distract me from him for a minute but I was too fast for him. I created hurricane force winds and dissipated his flames. I commanded the Earth under his feet to rise up and bind his hands and legs. But one handcuff missed and he shot lightning right at me. But I was ready. I calmly let it hit my fingers.

"You will not hurt any one any more!" I said in the avatar's commanding voice. As i redirected the lightning right at him. This time his face was contorted with pain.

Fire lord Ozai was dead and the friends left the room.

-Sokka's point of view-

As they walked out of the throne room stumbling and staggering I could tell by the looks on their faces that it was done.

I saw a silent tear slip down Zuko's face and I said "Come on lets get out of here."

No one answered but we all started stepping over the bodies of the unconscious or pretending to be unconscious guards.

-Katara's point of view-

We were riding back to our camp in silence and I felt the need to break it.

"Is anyone hurt?" I said trying to force a smile onto my face but failing miserably.

No one answered except Aang.

He simply said "Yes." And held out his arms and legs where he had numerous small cuts and bruises from the battle.

Toph was sitting next to Aang holding onto his arm since Sokka had fallen asleep.

We had dropped off Zuko by his insistence at the entrance to the palace. He said he wanted to do this alone. Hopefully if his plan worked he would be fire lord and the world would happily rebuild in peace. As they landed I got off and pulled Aang with me.

"We need to talk."

"What is it?"

"Well it's just what you said yesterday I well I…" A tear escaped from my cheek. "I don't want to be with you, T-There's someone else." And by then the tears were freely flowing off my face. The look on his face was terrible to behold and I knew it was all my fault. "I-I'm sorry Aang, and I ran deeper into the woods.

-Toph's point of view-

"_I wonder when Aang and Katara will be back. It's so boring here and all Sokka can do is sleep." _

"Well well, look whose back. What did she say?" I asked excitedly as Aang walked back into the camp.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He said angrily.

"Jeez alright I just wanted to know."

"Well maybe you should stay out of other peoples business!"

"Hey there is no need to get like that I was just trying to help!"

There was silence after that.

"_He just saved your life saying something nice wouldn't hurt."_

"Hey Twinkle Toes."

"What?"

"Thanks for saving my life."

"Oh yeah… Don't mention it."

He said trying to force a smile that he realized she couldn't see.

I slapped myself on the forehead.

"Why does everyone always hurt themselves when they're talking to me!?"

And we both shared a quick laugh before going to sleep.

**A/N Well you might not see another chapter until the weekend so hope you enjoyed this one. As always please review.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Especially Rowen Ravenclaw because they gave excellent advice. And if you did happen to read the first the chapters before i posted this I just wanted to say i changed the battle scene a bit. Mostly beefed it up because some one Look up 3 lines noticed it was kinda short. Thanks to all the reviewers and keep em coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

My life has been hectic lately but I found the time to write this on Friday and as promised posted it on the weekend

**My life has been hectic lately but I found the time to write this on Friday and as promised posted it on the weekend. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

-Aang's point of view-

They were all sitting around eating breakfast. The silence was getting oppressive. _"I always figured it would be great. Kill the fire lord… Win the war. I thought I would be happy that it was finally over. But I am horrified that I had to kill the fire lord and what's worse is… What Katara said yesterday… I wonder who it could be anyway._

He looked over at Toph. She was sitting staring at the floor. Sokka was drinking some water. Katara was petting Momo. "_I bet it's Haru. She is always writing to him."_

Suddenly Katara stood up. "Me and Sokka talked last night and we've decided to go back to the South Pole to see our dad." Sokka looked up and sighed.

"So how long are you going to be staying?" Toph asked.

"Uh until I… you know get married or something…" She said softly.

"Y-You mean your not coming back?" Toph asked, she looked upset.

"Aren't you going to go back and see your parents?" Katara asked incredulously.

"Well… I thought we were going to… you know still travel and help people with Aang."

"I was under the impression that you only came with us to teach Aang Earthbending." Katara said rather viciously. _They have never gotten along very well… _I thought to myself expecting an argument.

"I don't want to argue today." Toph said holding up her hand. "If we just leave Aang then he'll do what? Wander around the world aimlessly? He has no home no possessions no money." She said getting upset again.

"He can take care of himself." She said coldly.

This is when Sokka stepped in. "Yeah now that I think of it maybe Toph's right It's not a good idea to just leave him. I mean he is the avatar but… What would he do now that the war is over?

I had just been looking at the ground through all this but now I stood up. "I don't want you guys to feel like you have to baby-sit me. Katara's right I can take care of my self."

"Well I'm staying." Toph said suddenly.

I smiled at her then realized she couldn't see it. ALMOST slapped my forehead then said with sincerity "Thanks Toph."

"Well… I did want to see dad for a while…" Sokka said thoughtfully. He thought for a minute then said. "Alright how's this: Me and Katara go to the visit out dad for a year. then come back and see how your doing. Fair? He asked everyone, including Katara.

She sighed. "Whatever." She said seeming satisfied.

He stood up and said. "So how are we going to get there?"

"Well-"

Just then a man in a fire nation uniform walked into their little campground. Everyone assumed a fighting stance. He looked startled.

"Is this how you treat a messenger from fire lord Zuko?" He asked incredulously.

My face lit up. "YESSS!" I yelled jumping into the air with delight. "This means the war really is over! Zuko must have beaten Azula in the Agni Kai we planned!" I said excitedly.

"Great, now I can really forget about this war and get on with my life." Toph said subconsciously looking at Aang.

"Ok… Well his majesty says: I would stay away from the fire nation for a while. There are many rebellions sparking up about me being crowned fire lord. Good luck and farewell for now."

He walked out of their campground without another word.

"Appa can fly you there." I offered.

"No." Katara said quickly. Everyone looked at her. "I-I just thought we could stop along the way and meet with some people… Suki maybe?" Sokka's ears perked up and he said. "Thanks for the offer but I think we will be fine Aang."

"Well it looks like its gunna be just you and me now Twinkle Toes." Toph said and punched me on the arm.

I laughed along with her but it felt like my insides were bleeding. Not only from the punch but because the group was splitting up, likely not to see head or tail of each other for a whole year. _I wish it didn't have to be this way. _I thought sadly.

-The next morning-

-Toph's point of view-

"Well I guess this is goodbye." I said trying desperately to hold back the tears.

"_I can't believe they're leaving. They're like my family, except better. They actually cared about the real me. Not the pampered blind girl my parents see me as._

"Goodbye…" Aang said as Katara and Sokka waved from the window of the earth kingdom train.

He turned to me and I hugged him tightly, his body shook from the sobs he was trying to hold back. I could barely restrain it myself.

-That afternoon-

"Well the first thing I think we should do is try and find Kuei before some corrupt official tries to take his place."

"Well where do you think he is?" I asked sounding bored.

"Well he has to be somewhere in the earth kingdom." He said vaguely.

"Oh yeah we'll just check the Earth kingdom, It should only take about a year." I said sarcastically.

"Well where do you think he is since your such a genius! He could be anywhere. He said he wanted to 'Travel the world.' He could be anywhere!"

I just shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"I think we should check in Omashu first. That way we can see if Bumi has any ideas about where to find a missing earth king. I mean he is an Earth king maybe he could help us." He said trying desperately to get some input from Toph.

"I wish Sokka was here." She said sadly. "He's the idea's guy."

**OH MY GOD! I realized as I was writing this chapter that I completely forgot Suki in the last 3 chapters. So this is what she was doing this whole time. "Instead of her being fine after defending Appa, she was seriously injured! She never met up with them when they crossed the serpents pass and also she never went to jail.**

**Ya sorry about that… and btw this is why reviews are so helpful. If someone had noticed that I might not have felt like such an idiot. Once again sorry. I should have the next one up soon so maybe before Monday if I hit the inspiration jackpot. As always please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so once again sorry about forgetting Suki

**Ok so once again sorry about forgetting Suki. And sorry about being MIA for the week. My cousin came over for a surprise visit from Idaho and I've had no time to write. But I'll update more often now.**

Chapter 5

-Toph's point of view-

"Are we almost there?"

"No, for the thousandth time." Aang said starting to get aggravated.

"You ask that every five minutes. I don't know how close we are. We don't even have a map."

"Why don't we have a map?" I said, now it was my turn to get aggravated.

"Sokka took them… they _were_ his."

I sighed loudly and started rummaging around the food bags for something to eat.

"And to top it all off there's no food left. Can't you ever think ahead?"

"I hope we reach Omashu soon. We can get a map and food and anything else we need there."

"Well when are we going to get there?" I asked absently, then realized it would just make him angrier.

"I DON'T KNOW SO STOP ASK- Hey there it is!" He said excitedly as the city approached.

"You weren't with us at the time but this city used to be controlled by the fire nation when we were here last time. Now that Bumi is back in control it should be back to normal."

"Whoopee… Now can we just land and get something to eat?"

As soon as I heard Appa's feet touch the ground I jumped off and made a rock angel.

"It's so nice to be able to see again." (They had been flying for a day and a half.)

As Appa quaffed in gallons from the river I felt some one coming over, they were still far away so I whispered to Aang "Some one's coming."

I felt them stop right behind a bush. "Show yourself!" I yelled.

-Aang's point of view-

I saw the cabbage man poke his head over the bush.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked curiously, he looked at me strangely then said "You're that kid that's always ruining my cabbages!"

"What?" Toph asked seeming totally confused.

"Stay away from me!" He said and stormed off.

"Goodbye!" I yelled after him dejectedly.

"You know that guy?" Toph asked incredulously.

"Yeah I always seem to bump into him… And spill his cabbages."

"Ok… Let's go get something to eat I'm starving."

As they walked in through the newly repaired bridge a guard jabbed a lance in front of them.

"What's your business here?" He said commandingly.

"Hey you haven't stopped anyone else. Why stop us?" Toph asked angrily.

"We just wanted to see Bumi." Aang said innocently.

"Well you can't just waltz into our city and expect to see the king." The guard said loudly, drawing unnecessary attention to the argument.

"Well he" She pointed a finger at Aang. "is the avatar. So when's the soonest we can see him?" She asked acting like it was settled.

"Well… in the case I'll just put in a request to see him. You and your little boyfriend can pass."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Then they both looked at the ground blushing furiously. They silently walked out of the ring of stunned onlookers.

**Well this one isn't very long but I'll have the next one up tomorrow so don't fret. Reviews appreciated as always.**

**Btw: WOOT 500 hits!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so once again sorry about forgetting Suki

**Aright as promised I have the next chapter up. But I've been having serious writers block, it took me 2 hours to write it**, **so enjoy!**

-Aang's point of view-

"This is a nice place, I'm sure you'll like it Toph." I said trying to prod her into speaking. We were almost to our apartment (Courtesy of Omashu) and neither one of us had said a word.

"Great. Can we get something to eat now?"

"Is that all you can ever think about?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Well when I'm hungry it is pretty hard to block out. Hey there's a bunch of stores that way." She said pointing at a brick wall.

"Uh… that's a brick wall Toph."

"I was talking about what's on the other side of the brick wall you airhead."

"Alright if you say so…" They quickly found a way around the wall and sure enough there was a bustling market waiting for them.

"Toph we don't really have much money."

"Please tell me you're not serious." She said pleadingly.

"We probably have just enough for a day or two of supplies." I said sadly.

"Well we can worry about that tomorrow."

"Alright I'll go get us something." He said already eyeing a fruit stall.

"Get me some meat, no vegetable garbage."

I made a face then realized she couldn't see it. –Smack-

I ambled over to a fruit stall and grabbed a few ripe looking apples and a watermelon as a special treat for Appa and Momo. He figured he would go give it to them later. (They didn't bring Appa because he is so big and they left Momo to keep Appa company.)

I then headed over to a butcher and grabbed a few strips of meat and rushed off. (The smell makes me sick.)

Toph was waiting just where I left her, leaning against the wall thinking. "Here's your meat." I said, trying to act as disgusted as possible.

"_Sokka would never stop eating meat but maybe I could convince Toph its wrong." _ She tore into a chunk of meat. _"I wish myself luck." _I thought sadly.

Once we got to the apartment I decided to bring the watermelon over to Appa and Momo.

"Hey Toph want to come with me to see Appa and Momo?"

"I guess… But how will we get there they said the gates close at dawn."

-10 seconds later-

"AHHHHH!! YOU'LL REGRET THIS ONCE I GET BACK ON THE GROUND!" She screamed over the rush of air as Aang's glider sped away from the ground.

He did a corkscrew laughing giddily.

"YOU BETTER LAND OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Come on Toph just enjoy the ride." He had slowed down now after realizing how mad and afraid she was, he could feel her shaking.

"Please go down I can't see."

She was really scared and he was feeling very guilty about doing this to her, especially by surprise. She was clutching onto him so tight he could barely breathe.

"Hey Toph could you uh loosen your grip a bit." He asked breathlessly.

"Just land and I'll let go."

"No Toph I really can't breathe." He felt the lack of oxygen taxing his bending now.

"Toph…" He felt his vision going black around the edges.

-Toph's point of view-

"Aang don't go down so fast!" She could feel the air rushing over her skin at an alarming rate.

It was going even faster now. "AANG WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She loosened her grip remembering what he said about not being able to breathe.

"Snap out of it airhead!"

She heard a little gasp of breath and the glide quickly slowed down and then they were skidding to a halt.

He was choking and spluttering in the dirt.

"YOU NEARLY GOT US KILLED!" I screamed angrily. "How could you do that to me?" I said in a much quieter voice.

"I'm sorry…" He said still gasping for air.

"Oh no." He said deadly quiet.

"What else could possibly go wrong?" I asked sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Previously-

"Oh no." He said deadly quiet.

"What else could possibly go wrong?" I asked sarcastically.

-Now-

-Toph's point of view-

"Appa isn't here."

"I'm sure he's just off looking for something to eat or drink." I was still angry at him for making me ride that death trap he calls a glider.

"Yeah maybe your right." He said clearly unconvinced. He then pulled Appa's whistle out of his shirt and blew it. (It hangs on a string around his neck.)

There was a few minutes of silence.

"He would be able to hear that for miles." Aang said sadly.

"Well he can't have gotten far could he?" I said reluctantly trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, If we start looking now we might be able to catch up."

"Whoa, Slow down Twinkle Toes cant we get a nights rest? There's a beautiful apartment waiting for us in the city."

He looked at the sunset. "Well we could if we weren't locked out of the city. Unless…"

"NO! I am not riding that crazy contraption again!"

"Aw well it looks like there will be nothing for dinner then." He said trying to prod her into another go on the glider.

"_Well I am hungry… No he almost got me killed last time. But it was really your fault for strangling him. Well… What the hell I am having an argument with myself."_ Her stomach grumbled at the lack of food. She hadn't eaten anything except that one strip of Platypus bear meat since yesterday.

I let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. But this time I will just attack myself to you with my meteor bracelet."

"Great!" He said bubbling with excitement.

I carefully wrapped the bracelet around us with earthbending then took a deep breath. "Ok I'm ready."

"Woohoo!" He screamed as he kicked off the ground.

"_How did I talk myself into this?" _I thought to myself as my 'vision' disappeared."

"Are we there yet?" It was starting to get cold.

"We're about halfway."

"What it didn't take nearly this long last time!" I yelled over the wind.

"Well we were going much faster last time."

"Fair enough." I said quietly.

A few minutes later I was freezing, the sun had completely dropped and it was the middle of winter.

"Aang I'm really cold are we almost there?"

"Y-ya I'm cold too. But we're just about to land." His teeth were chattering.

They touched down gently this time, and ran into the apartment. Aang clumsily lit a fire. Despite his victory over the fire lord he hadn't truly mastered fire bending.

Aang set out their crude meal consisting of fruit and platypus bear meat. "Well this has been another crappy return to Omashu." He said darkly.


	8. Chapter 8

Well I am writing this before I sent in chapter 7 because I can't get a good internet connection

**Well I am writing this before I sent in chapter 7 because I can't get a good internet connection. I'm out on my boat on my laptop. My battery is almost out so I should probably stop wasting my battery typing this. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

-Aang's point of view-

"You're disgusting." She was eating her platypus bear meat enthusiastically.

"Aang I don't see why you don't eat meat. It's natural; the rule of survival is eat or be eaten."

"It doesn't have to be that way." I said sadly. "You can get everything you need from plants, it's not right to take anyone's life no matter how insignificant."

"But it tastes so good!" She said teasingly.

I just sighed and said: "I'm going to sleep." I crawled into bed and tried in vain to go to sleep.

Almost an hour later I still wasn't sleeping. I didn't know what to do with myself so I just blew Appa's whistle. He was so used to having him around it was keeping him from sleeping.

-Toph's point of view-

_I wonder if Aang will be alright. He was so short tempered and angry last time he lost Appa. _I sighed loudly remembering the day.

"Toph?" I heard from the next room.

"Oh sorry did I wake you up?"

"No. I was just thinking about what we should do tomorrow." He said while walking over to her doorway.

"Come on Aang your tired and stressed out. We can wake up early tomorrow and decide."

He stood there in silence. "Yeah I guess your right."

Another minute passed by.

"Do you think Appa is alright?" He sounded afraid. Almost as scared as when he faced the fire lord.

"I'll bet money on it." I said more confidently then I felt, he just needed a good cheer up.

"Thanks." He turned around and went back to his room.

**My computer is out of batteries so I'm going to end this chapter here. Sorry about the short chapter but I will post both at the same time so it should make up for it. Reviews appreciated as always.**

**I just noticed something very disturbing. Chapter 8 has 45 more hits than chapter 7! What's up with that? You cant just skip chapter 7. Thats not very nice. **


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so I'm working on 2 fics at once and I am trying to post new chapters as much as possible

**Ok so I'm working on 2 fics at once and I am trying to post new chapters as much as possible. While I was thinking of a way to start this chapter I thought of a good idea for a new story but I think I'm going to wait for this or Colors (my other story) to be done. Oh sorry one more things please vote on my poll. I am wondering whether or not I should continue A Stressful Morning. If you haven't read it please do, It's short, I need at least 20 votes before I can make my decision.**

**So enough ranting here's chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

-The next morning-

I opened my eyes and sat up. _"Wow I haven't slept that good in months!"_ I thought happily. _"A bed can be a bit more comfortable then Appa's saddle or the ground."_

I walked out to the kitchen intent on bothering Aang about the food supply. I was just 'looking' around for him when I felt some one approaching the front door.

"Knock Knock Knock." The mystery person was knocking softly on the door.

"_Who could that be?"_

I had slept in my clothes so there was no problem answering the door. I walked over and opened it. I felt a little prick in my neck then everything went black.

-Aang's point of view-

"Uh…" I moaned as I sat up. I had had a horrible sleep, I just couldn't stop worry about things. Like Appa or the missing Earth king.

I walked out to the kitchen and just remembered another thing to worry about; there was no more food and no more money to buy more with.

"_Maybe Toph's parents can help us with that… They're rich."_

Toph wasn't in the kitchen so I walked over to her room.

"Hey will you wake up already it's… Toph?" She wasn't in her room either.

I walked out of the apartment and outside.

"_Maybe she went to town..." _I thought unconvincingly.

"I don't need this now." I said angrily.

I put my hand on the ground and tried to sense the vibrations like Toph told me but there were too many people here.

I was just walking back into the house to get my glider when I noticed a tiny red drop on the front porch to the apartment.

"Oh no."

**I'm REALLY sorry for all the short chapters I've been posting but my life's been kinda hectic lately so I don't have a lot of time to write. Maybe I'll combine them sometime… I'm going to try and write another chapter to Colors too before I fall asleep. Review and vote on my poll please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I am sorry for not writing for such a long time but I just got really un-motivated about this story

**Ok I am sorry for not writing for such a long time but I just got really un-motivated about this story. I've been racking my head for idea's about what to do now and I think I might have a good one. Enjoy!**

-Toph's point of view-

"Uh…" My head felt like it was going to explode. I felt around for my surroundings. I was lying on a cold metal floor. I hadn't mastered metal bending but I could 'see' pretty well while standing on it.

"Great I'm on a ship." I said aloud. I tried to sit up but was too weak. "I thought you said that drug would only last a few hours!" said an impatient voice.

"I-I'm sorry I must have made it a little too strong!" Said a second scared voice.

"If that girl dies I'll have your head." Said the first voice. Then I felt footsteps coming towards me and I decided to pretend like I was still unconscious. _"I'm still too weak to fight them anyway."_

"She's still out cold." The angry voice said. Then the nervous voice said: "She will wake up soon I'm sure."

"We need this girl to get the avatar."

Then she felt them walk away and decided it was safe to get up.

She stood up unsteadily and noticed a tray of food and water lying at the door of her cell. Her stomach grumbled and she gave in to it's demands and devoured the stale bread and water. She could feel strength returning to her limbs with every bite.

"Well cant let Twinkle Toes get captured all because of me." I said aloud and walked over to door to the cell. I was just about to blast my way out when I got an idea. I put my hand on the lock and instead of cutting it or breaking it I just switched the internal mechanism to the unlocked position.

"_Sometimes I even impress myself." _I thought with a smirk.

-Aang's point of view-

_This is bad, very very bad…" _I kept repeating over and over. The only thing I could think of was contacting the white lotus association thing, but I didn't know how.

"They've taken Appa and Momo and Toph." I've got to do something.

"Maybe Zuko will help, or at least help me find the white lotus. Or maybe Katara and Sokka could help…" I got sad as I realized how much I had relied on them all. It was really going to be tough alone. After a few seconds of sad reflection I slapped myself on the forehead in realization. "I'm such an idiot! I could just go find Iroh! He's a high ranked guy in the white lotus thing." Then I slapped myself on the forehead again. "Bumi!" I sprinted out of the apartment and into the palace knocking over guards and officials.

"Avatar Aang what a pleasant surprise… And why do you have a red mark on your forehead?" Bumi said as I ran in on him eating dinner. "Uh… that's not really important." I said as I rubbed my forehead embarrassed.

"Some people have kidnapped Appa Momo and Toph!" I yelled to emphasize the importance.

"Well that is a problem now isn't it?"

**Sorry for another cliffie.**


	11. Chapter 11

K

**K. Here goes another one I'm still not really liking where this story is going and I just got an awesome idea for another story. Here it goes, say in a review if you like the idea.**

**-When Azula shot Aang down in the crystal cavern he was grievously injured. He died after that when he came out of the avatar state. But the spirit water brought him back to life. So another avatar was born then Aang came back to life. So now there are 2 avatars. But you could argue it the other way as well. The avatar cycle was broken when Aang died in the Avatar state. But whatever I'm just tossing around an idea I thought was cool-**

**So without further a due here's chapter 11**

Chapter 11

-Toph's point of view-

I stepped out of the cell and took stock of my surroundings. There were a lot of people on the main deck of the boat but not a lot on the floor I was on.

I snuck my way out of this floor and went to the stern of the ship where there was a small boat. I could feel three people walking around inside the room so I prepared for a fight.

I jumped right into action and crushed two guards with metal bending before they even knew what was happening then the other guard jabbed a spear at me. I tried to dodge it but miscalculated how far away from me he was and it ripped the leg of my pants.

"Those were my favorite pants." I said angrily and pinned him to the ceiling with a sheet of metal from the wall.

Then I heard something roar. "_What was that?"_ I thought stupidly, my brain wasn't as clear as I thought.

Then I realized what it was. "Appa!" I yelled happily, now I didn't have to ride on that boat any more.

I felt around for his vibrations and dread ran through me he was on the top deck where most of the people were.

"Great looks like I'm going to have to fight my way up there." I just felt some people walk into my cell.

I ran up to the top deck and coated myself in metal. The horrible screeching attracted every ones attention I felt people scrambling for weapons. _"That wasn't very smart."_ I ran toward where Appa was but I could feel the metal heating up around me.

"_of course they are firebenders."_

I broke the chains holding Appa and noticed a little metal cage lying next to him, then I heard the signature yelp from Momo and freed him too. By now the metal was stifling and it was getting hard to breathe. I ripped my head out of the metal and flung some people off the side of the boat. Then I tried to jump on Appa.

He roared in pain as the hot metal burnt his fur.

"Sorry!" I said and peeled the metal off. I was just hopping on when I felt some one familiar's footsteps.

"Azula!" I yelled and made a metal shield just in time to block the lightning, and since metal conducts electricity every one on board got shocked.

Appa roared in pain again and took off involuntarily

"Hey wait for me!" I yelled and grabbed onto his hairy leg.

"Whoa!" I yelled as he kicked to gain altitude.

I felt lightning crackle by again but there was nothing I could do about it.

I scrambled up his leg and on top of him.

"You should know better than to put me in a metal cell!" I yelled back to Azula then I heard lightning crackle by again and ducked.

**Yeah so if you like my idea review and tell me or you can private message me.**


End file.
